


We Are Each Other's Suns

by Augustus_Rok



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Everyone Is Gay, IDK how to format this, Lore is wacky, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus_Rok/pseuds/Augustus_Rok
Summary: When scrolls are found in the midst of and abandoned village Hiccup and the other dragon riders are faced with a complicated situation. With everything they've come to know falling apart, can they keep themselves together even as larger forces work to separate them and their dragons. Can legends and old myths truly affect their reality in the way they seem to?Original Alternate Universe of the How to Train Your Dragon movies.





	1. Chapter 1

        Toothless delicately flared their wings as they glided through the sky. A soft hum rumbled up to Hiccup from where he sat in the saddle watching the pink hues of the clouds around him. Groaning, he flopped back, rubbing hands over his face he resolved that he was thinking far too hard about his current situation. It was his normal after all.  
        Get smacked in the face by a difficult situation. Realize and learn something life changing. Go fly with Toothless. The only difference was this time it wasn’t revolving around giant dragons and mad men.  
Hands against his chest, Hiccup peered up at the sky. How many of the dragons were in the know on whatever secret his mother was keeping for them? It had long been suspected that at least some of their faithful companions were more aware than normal animals. Toothless was an example of that beyond animal understanding, his dragon was to smart, to human. And now his mother had accidentally let slip the barest hint that the dragons they had all lived with for years were more than they seemed.  
        Honestly, Hiccup wouldn’t be surprised if the newest theory was true. Complicated civilizations, and dragons that could become humanlike in appearance. A race of which had god like powers.  
        “HICCUP!”  
        Toothless warbles grumpily, as Hiccup frantically takes back control turning them to face Astrid who had a stormy expression on her face. “Finally, I thought you would never slow down.” Shaking her head, Astrid jumps from Stormfly to Toothless to better talk. “Look I wanted to… Hel’s name this is all a mess isn’t it?”  
        “It always is. So what are you here to talk about Astrid?” Hiccup gave her a poor attempt at his usual smile. He knew why she was here. “We gonna call it off?”  
        Astrid pecked him on the cheek in her now customary silent apology. “Yeah… I thought it over and I think I understand what you mean. It’s like I’ve gone and broken some sort of oath.” She side eyes him at that. “It’s like that sixth sense that tells you there’s danger before you can do something foolish.”  
        Nodding, Hiccup takes her hand. “No wedding. What a commotion that will cause.” That makes her laugh and Toothless rumbles beneath them. “At least we’ll remain devoted compatriots.”  
        “Now you just sound stupid.”  
        Hiccup and Astrid ride together for a few more moments, before Astrid rolls off of Toothless to land again on her dear dragon. The pair then dropped back below the clouds, Astrid waving at him as she disappeared.  
Toothless whines back at him, and Hiccup can’t help his retort. “What? You think this is easy.” He watches as Toothless displays the too human emotion that makes his gut sink. The tensing of muscle under his hands, makes him realize how harsh his words had sounded. How hurt.  
        “I’m sorry bud.” Slumping forward his head rests on the back of Toothless’s, between ears that are pressed back in worry. “If you did turn out to be like those dragons we learned about in those scrolls, I wouldn’t be upset. Of course they were probably only children’s tales.”  
        His only answer is a sigh from his best friend, and the telltale rushing of wind and mist that signals descent from the sunset lit sanctuary. He doesn’t bother to look, screwing his eyes shut. He only reopens them when the sound of waves reaches him. Sitting up he is faced with his village’s docks, dark and empty and approaching rather quickly. Holding the saddle he swiftly goes through the motions of landing.  
        Toothless trots a few yards before coming to a stop. Sliding to the ground, Hiccup notices that his dragon’s head is no longer level with his own while they stand side by side. His friend is now longer limbed, and Hiccup notes has new scale formations along his spine. Crystal like in appearance. With a firm pat Hiccup jokingly smiles.  
        “Looks like we’ll have to update you part of the book, huh bud?”  
Hiccup finds himself refusing to acknowledge the deep knowing gaze Toothless gives him as he starts to walk home.

  


        Slowly, they found themselves following their dear human back to their small nest. Toothless found that their dear companion of the last few years had grown sorrowful and confused the longer the truth went unshared. But Toothless was not permitted to tell their dear one the truth, though all of the first fliers had been given an obvious hint not days ago by Cloud Jumper’s dearling.  
        And now the dear ones were driving any chances of courtship in their little group away. The young fighter that is Storm-Flighter’s dear, has decided no longer to court Toothless’ dear. Instead they had both decided to search for something in their inner flame.  
        Toothless wished so greatly that they could speak to their dear one with their silver tongue. To ask past the barrier of tongues for what caused their dear one pain. But the consensus of the den was to remain hidden and not speak true words no matter how close to the truth the dear ones and the defenders became. For Vikings are dangerous. No matter how beloved.  
        So Toothless followed their dear one. Watching as pain and confusion filled their form. For the two alphas they were, they were both young, and Toothless knew that when the time came. When the time came that Toothless was once again allowed to change, they would hold their dear one tight and cry with them. For they had shared much but lost as well the freedom of not ruling at the whims of others.  
        For Toothless had found a forever in their dear one, even if language and rules kept them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //This is mostly building some Norse lore into the story.

Toothless cautiously padded down the wood steps to come face to face with Valka who was mincing meat for a stew. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Valka sighed. “I know I made a transgression against the flock but I don’t need more judgment, Toothless.”  
Toothless shakes their fins at her attempting to convey disappointment and personal disgust but finds that they are unable to convey what they wish. Warbling softly, Toothless nudges Valka out of sight of the upper level. Listening to be sure Hiccup still slept, Toothless pulled on the Seiðr that permitted the shifting of forms. In the corner of their peripheral Toothless saw their shadow ripple and shrink slightly into their other shape. Valka clearly saw the shadow as well, a stiffening in her back the only sign Toothless got.  
“You are going to yell at me aren’t you?”  
“No,” the pitch of their voice was reminiscent of lapping water, and the warble in even that simple syllable made Toothless wonder how long it had been since they had last taken this form. Certainly not since before the Blood Queen. “I actually wish to ask you to share more.” Toothless slowly moves around to Valka’s face, watching the woman take in their appearance Toothless realizes they are a good three heads taller than their dear one’s Dam.  
“Lead the original riders of this nest closer to our truth. And only them,” a pointed finger emphasizes their words.  
Valka seems to have heeded their words so Toothless stepped back, intending to take their other form once more. But steps in the upper level caused the dragon to freeze. Valka for all her faults instantly jumped to the rescue, shoving the dragon out the open window.  
“Mom? What are doing up so early,” Hiccup made his way down the stairs glancing around for his dragon.  
“Oh nothing much, starting a stew, watching your dragon, try and get back in the front door.”  
Toothless was wiggling in the door that they had managed to nose open. Upon spotting Hiccup the black dragon threw on an exaggerated expression of joy. Pulling their lips to produce a gummy smile. Hiccup chuckles under his breath as he moves to greet his best friend. The two press their foreheads together pulling in the others presence; their deep rooted devotion to each other that would likely never sway.  
Grinning, Hiccup turned to Valka. “The gang and I planning to fly ahead to Dragon’s edge. Get a head-start on assessing what can be done to ready it for more consistent usage.”  
“Of course, wouldn’t want us doing more work that absolutely necessary. The plan still is for the rest of us to come by boat?”  
Valka’s frown marred her face as she leaned over her stew. Stirring the coals as Hiccup talked hyper aware of the powerful dragon beside her. “Yep! We might go out exploring if it turns out nothing needs to be done, but there’ll be plenty of flying… Won’t there bud?”  
Toothless rolled their eyes, making eye contact with Valka and clearly conveying fond exasperation for their rider. The woman hummed before asking, “So what do you think of the new, I don’t know, ideas circling the village?”  
Hiccup tenses by the stairs where he had crouched to fiddle with his prosthetic. “Some of them are quite frankly unreal. But others- others make far too much sense. I guess I wouldn’t have thought any probable if it weren’t for Tooth.”  
The dragon in question raises their head, their presence semi forgotten as the Viking spoke. Toothless narrowed their eyes at the pair. That’s one way to spread the word, Hiccup can riddle it out on his own.  
“Sometimes he’s too… I don’t know, smart! Sometimes I make eye contact and feel like I’m looking at something more than myself. Sometimes I can almost swear that if I round a corner at the wrong time-” Hiccup cuts himself off, and gestures at his dragon who gazes at him with an intense gaze. “Sometimes, I look at you bud, and I see more than the dragon you are.”  
The words are whispered, and Toothless croons a response. Shuffling slightly as if to get up. Then Valka speaks, her voice soft and almost fearful.  
“It was like that for me too, but eventually I got around the corner. It’s quite a surprise.” Hiccup turns to peer at her with his hands still raised in their exaggerated gesture, and his eyes assessing her in the way Stoick’s once had. His hands lower and from behind him Valka can see Toothless nodding in encouragement. “It’s something you’ll have to look into yourself however,” she is careful to speak jovially, “I’m under the oaths of a few parties that I won’t give away secrets easily.”  
And that was it. The mother and son silently agreed to change topics, talking instead about the logistics of the trip they would be making. Astrid and Fishlegs, it was decided, would fly with Hiccup to the Edge. They would take their time, mapping and studying islands they encountered, on the trip.  
Toothless listened to the plans faintly, they found themselves enraptured by the small den flame as they thought. The tales recorded in the scrolls that the dear ones had been shown by Valka were old and were of course children’s tales. But the truth was that the dragons depicted in those tales had once been real, the truth was far darker though. It was recorded carefully in bits and pieces and in old tales. Many of their current flock claimed to be more knowledgeable than Toothless when it came to the changing ones old culture, but those of the original flyer’s dragons knew how wrong that is. Toothless wondered how tricky it would be to drift their flight path towards the Fortelling Holde.  
Rising, Toothless warbled at the door before nosing their way out again. Striding into the path, the dragon made sure to move in the lumbering way of the unchangeable dragons as they left their dear one’s den. Slowly their lumbering turned to a trot then a full gallop. Toothless raced down the many streets and paths of Berk leaping gatherings of both Vikings and dragons. Their thoughts swirled like Seiðr flames in their mind. What was to be done when the dear ones inevitably discovered the truth? When they discovered more than the changing of forms?  
The old laws required cruel courtships if the fragile Vikings were to be considered beloveds. The old king with a single eye required even harsher tests to be given by the Night-Flyers and Ice-Speakers. Something about their kin in the distant realms being monstrous and dishonorable. And that was the part that Toothless found themselves hesitant about, the courting ritual could very easily kill Hiccup. But those were not things that Toothless would ever see come to light or occur.  
After all the Jotun couldn’t foresee their luck ever holding out for that length of time.  
Coming to a stop on the muddy beach of the cove’s pond the black dragon peered at the stony walls they had once thought would be their end. After all the realms of Viking’s had, at the time, been unfriendly towards both dragons and Jotun. Now with great effort on their dear one’s part the many dragons of the realms could visit the Viking territories. A small bit of freedom.  
All that could be done now, at least as far as Toothless could see, was wait and watch the brewing storm and pray. Pray to any who will listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to be sloppy for a while until I come back and fix them. I have a basic outline but it doesn't start for a few chapters and the lore/background is a fiasco.


End file.
